codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Valentine's Day
Saint Valentine's Day is the sixth episode of Season 2 and the thirty-second episode of Code Lyoko. Plot During the night, a red-coated boy walks through the campus of Kadic Academy. He leaves a gift in front of Aelita's dorm room on the floor. Aelita is awoken from her nightmares by her computer and a knock on the door. She sees the gift but finds no one in the hallway. She opens the present to find a glowing pink pendant necklace. As the red-coated boy walks out of the dorm, he is confronted by Jim who comes across him. With the eye of X.A.N.A. flickering in his eyes, the boy magnetizes himself to the ceiling and leaves the room, leaving Jim in disbelief. The next morning, Aelita shows Yumi the pendant. Yumi says it's "plain, but not bad." Yumi hints to Aelita that Jeremie most likely got it for her because it's St. Valentine's Day. Later that morning, Aelita runs up to Jeremie and thanks him for the necklace. Jeremie, surprised, goes along with it. After Aelita walks off, Ulrich suggests Jeremie didn't really give her the pendant, to which Jeremie replies "Was it that obvious?" In History class, Jeremie starts asking Odd and Ulrich if they gave her the pendant. Ulrich denies it with the reason he didn't even remember it was Valentine's Day, before asking him what rhymed with "tulip", causing Jeremie to ask him if he was writing a poem for Yumi, which he again denies saying it was Biology homework. Jeremie asks Odd if he got the necklace for Aelita, but he denies it and Jeremie doesn't believe him, sparking a fight between the two friends. The argument between Odd and Jeremie grows so intense and loud that Mr. Fumet sends them to the principal's office. Mr. Delmas, lenient since it is Valentine's Day, gives both of them two hours of detention. Later in the day, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi are outside. Sissi walks up to Ulrich and gives him an envelope. He opens it and finds tickets to the Subsonics concert, surprising him. At that moment, William walks over to Yumi and gives her a small bouquet of roses, which Yumi, awkwardly, but kindly accepts. Disgusted, Ulrich reaches into his pocket, revealing the poem he had been writing in class. He then reads the poem to Sissi: "To tell you how much I flip, It's not with a tulip; How I'm a victim of your charms, and I long to hold you in my arms; With you, I never feel gloomy, My little… Sissi." Shocked, Yumi sweetly thanks William for the flowers saying he "couldn't have made her happier" before she kisses him on the cheek to get back at Ulrich. This earning a glare and scowl from Ulrich. Meanwhile, Aelita is over a sink as her pendant flashes. Pink sparks race up her body and the eye of X.A.N.A. appears in her eyes. Meanwhile, outside, Jeremie wonders where Aelita is. In Mrs. Hertz's class, Aelita asks Jeremie if she can go to Sector Five. Jeremie tells her that everyone, given their bad moods, probably won't come along to help protect her. Aelita tries to seduce him by kissing him on the cheek. Shocked by her actions, Jeremie falls clean out of his seat. Angrily, Mrs. Hertz sends him to the principal's office, where he gets another two hours of detention. When he goes back to his dorm room, Aelita is with Yumi and tells Jeremie that she is willing to go with her. At the factory, Jeremie starts up the virtualization process. As Aelita is virtualized, Jeremie notices something wrong with her scan. Aelita and Yumi appear in the Forest Sector. Jeremie brings up the Overboard and Overwing and tells them to go east to reach the edge of the sector. However, Aelita says she's going north instead. She says "Sorry, Yumi" before she leg-sweeps her, kicks her into a tree, and takes off on the Overboard. Jeremie calls Odd, but Odd's cell phone is confiscated by Jim since he's in detention. He then calls Ulrich, who is in Sissi's room. Ulrich then walks out on her. Jeremie theorizes that the pendant is what allows X.A.N.A. to control Aelita. In the Forest Sector, Yumi wakes up and starts pursuing Aelita on her Overiwing. As Yumi is about to get close to Aelita, she passes through two Krabs that promptly shoot down Yumi's vehicle. At school, Ulrich is trying to get Odd out of detention, telling Jim that Odd wants to see Aelita because she has a fever. Jim is skeptical and disallows it. Jeremie calls Ulrich, who tells Jeremie about the problem. Jeremie asks Ulrich to put Jim on while he loads up a program on the Supercomputer. When Jim answers the phone, he hears Principal Delmas' voice, instead of Jeremie's, ordering him to let Odd go. Later, when Ulrich asks how Jeremie did that, he reveals that he has written a new program that allows him to mimic other peoples' voices, and demonstrates it again with Principal Delmas' voice. On Lyoko, Yumi destroys one of the Krabs and hops aboard a new Overwing that Jeremie has just programmed for her. Jeremie tells her that Aelita has changed the sectors, so Yumi uses a Way Tower to arrive in the Ice Sector, where Aelita is. Meanwhile, Odd and Ulrich arrive at the lab. Odd forgives Jeremie for his suspicions. Yumi catches up to Aelita, ramming her Overboard and destroying both vehicles. Aelita uses her Creativity to create a hole in the ice, leaving Yumi dangling above the Digital Sea. Aelita continues to run off. As Yumi loses her grip, she asks Jeremie to help her out but he says devirtualizing her will take a little time. Yumi then loses her grip and begins to fall. However, Ulrich suddenly reaches down and grabs her just in time to catch her. Ulrich warns Jeremie that he can't hold onto her much longer and Jeremie says he will devirtualize her in a moment. As the two wait, Ulrich asks her what she thought of the poem he read to Sissi. Yumi tells him now wasn't the time to talk about it, but Ulrich then admits that the poem was actually written and meant for her, causing Yumi to briefly, but genuinely, smile at him. However, Yumi finally slips out of Ulrich's grasp and begins to fall, but Jeremie manages to materialize her before she hits the Digital Sea. Meanwhile, Odd is chasing Aelita, who uses her Creativity to block him with a wall of ice. As the Scyphozoa arrives to take her memory, Odd begins to climb over the wall. Ulrich attempts to cut through the ice, but it's no use. Just as Odd climbs over the wall, Aelita uses her Creativity to freeze his legs. With no options left, Jeremie tries the only thing left he can think of. He tells Odd to shoot at Aelita, knowing that X.A.N.A. needs her alive in order to take her memory, and hopes that he won't risk killing her. Odd reluctantly shoots at her multiple times until Aelita only has ten life points remaining, the Scyphozoa soon releases her and leaves. Aelita wakes up, confused as to why Odd has his laser arrows aimed at her. She then enters the activated tower and deactivates it. When Aelita gets back, Yumi crushes the pendant, revealing a computer chip with the Eye of X.A.N.A. on it. Jeremie says he'll analyze the chip to see if he can learn anything new about X.A.N.A.. Aelita tells him that saving her life is the best present she could ever ask for. At school, Ulrich agrees to go with Sissi to the concert in exchange for Sissi convincing her father to let Jeremie off the hook for missing four hours of detention. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Saint Valentin. *On February 14, 2012, Kabillion released the full version of this episode on their YouTube channel for one day only. *When Aelita was being scanned, her necklace looked flat instead of spherical. *This episode marks the first appearance of X.A.N.A. Aelita. *Jeremie's new voice synthesizer also makes its debut in this episode. *At the end of the episode, Jeremie says that he plans on studying the computer chip that was inside the necklace. However, after this episode, the chip is never brought up again. *This was the only episode that was based on a holiday special. Errors *When Jeremie launches the Superscan from the supercomputer, the keys he uses appear to be floating over the keyboard itself. *Aelita was hit with numerous laser arrows (about 7 to be exact), but wasn't devirtualized, which is strange because 1 or 2 is usually sufficient enough to devirtualize someone. *The final line said in the episode is "Poor Sissi". It's said by Yumi, but it's said in Milly's voice in the English dub. Gallery ca:El dia de Sant Valentí es:El día de San Valentín fr:Saint Valentin gl:O día de San Valentín it:Il giorno di San Valentino pl:Odcinek 32 "Walentynki" pt:Dia de São Valentim ro:Ziua îndrăgostiţilor ru:Валентинов день sr:Дан заљубљених Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Saint Valentine's Day Category:Code Lyoko